


Slowing Down

by RoyaleTiming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, NO MAXICEST TYVM, THIS IS SIBLING LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleTiming/pseuds/RoyaleTiming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowing down is a song about Pietro Maximoff in Age Of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowing Down

life for me always seemed so fast,  
memories came and then they past,  
but it was fine,  
it was good,  
i was in control.

the rush was all too great,  
so why is this my fate?  
for once in my life, there came a time,  
where i was too late.

i'm lying here and bleeding out,  
i hear her scream and i hear her shout,  
time and speed have left my side  
and for once,   
for once,  
life is slowing down.

we tried and we tried to save them all  
but perhaps i was always destined to fall.  
i see it now, i see the light,  
so promise me she'll be alright,  
wipe her tears and calm her fears.  
speed can't help help me now,  
there is no escape.

the rush was all too great,  
so why is this my fate?  
for once in my life, there came a time,  
where i was too late.

i'm lying here and bleeding out,  
i hear her scream and i hear her shout,  
time and speed have left my side  
and for once,   
for once,  
life is slowing down.

the rush was all too great,  
so why is this my fate?  
for once in my life, there came a time,  
where i was too late.

i'm lying here and bleeding out,  
i hear her scream and i hear her shout,  
time and speed have left my side  
and for once,   
for once,  
life is slowing down.

wo-ah oh, life is slowing down,  
nothing left to blur.  
just please...  
look after her.


End file.
